1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to method of driving a flat display apparatus, and more particularly, to a method of driving a 3-electrode plasma display apparatus.
2. Related Art
Flat display panels have been becoming more and more popular as display devices. The combination of the thin depth and large display area has proven to be appealing to consumers. Efforts are being made to improve picture quality and reduce power demands associated with flat display panels.
An exemplar of a recent effort in the art is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,618 for METHOD AND A CIRCUIT FOR GRADATIONALLY DRIVING A FLAT DISPLAY DEVICE issued on 30 Jul. 1996 to Shinoda.
In a structure of a surface discharge type 3-electrode plasma display panel, address electrode lines are formed on a front surface of a rear glass substrate of the panel in a predetermined pattern. A rear dielectric layer is formed on the front surface of the rear glass substrate. Partition walls are formed on the front surface of the rear dielectric layer to be parallel to the address electrode lines. These partition walls define the discharge areas of respective display cells and serve to prevent cross talk between display cells. Phosphor layers are formed between partition walls. A driving method adapted to such a plasma display panel is to sequentially perform initialization, addressing, and display-sustaining. Unfortunately, as a result of using this driving method, in each subfield an address period increases and a display-sustaining period decreases, and, as a result, the problem is that the brightness of light emitted from the plasma display panel decreases.
In some driving methods, a large addressing power is generated for video data having a large sum of data variations between lines and a large sum of data variations between cells, and a large addressing power is generated for video data having a large number of display cells to be turned on and a large number of display cells to be turned off in adjacency of the respective display cells to be turned on. In the above-described driving methods and others, unnecessary addressing power is generated because of the fact that the characteristics of video data are not taken into consideration.